<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be your eyes. by gthechangeling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526837">i'll be your eyes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gthechangeling/pseuds/gthechangeling'>gthechangeling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cabeswater - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gthechangeling/pseuds/gthechangeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First work of the 2020 november TRC secret exchange</p>
<p>Inspired by Adam's bargain with Cabeswater being a good parallel to his relationship to Ronan. </p>
<p>[Okay to be shared on tumblr by mods!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be your eyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/audikatia/gifts">audikatia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soooo my secret exchange pal is audikatia (tumblr username, hopefully tagged the right person here too), who says they love pynch, so here you have it. Hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>this is not a place in my head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>reach out your hands and tell me just what you feel</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>this is not all just in your head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mind over matter  makes these things feel surreal</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>inspired by "Mind Over Matter (acoustic) by PVRIS, which is also where the quote comes from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also this is my first time posting on AO3 so let me know if anything looks weird or something</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>